


Dry Bowser's Wet Relaxation

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario 3D Land (Video Game)
Genre: Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser is relaxing at the wet Dolphin Shoals as several members of the Koopa Troop approach him and wonder why he's resting up in such a soaked place.





	Dry Bowser's Wet Relaxation

"Can we ask you something?" A Goomba said to Dry Bowser, who was trying to relax at the Dolphin Shoals as the Goomba was joined by a group of other Koopa Troop members.

Dry Bowser sighed, his bony arms wrapped around the back of his skull as he faced the Koopa Pack, his lower bony body getting wet from the waves of the sea splashing by as he was lying back on one of the soaked rocks. "If it's to annoy me, then forget it."

A Koopa Troopa shook his head, moving his hands about. "No, not exactly that. Why do you always seem to do just about everything?"

Dry Bowser turned his skull, grabbing a bottle of water he had with him as he drank it, despite not needing to do so as the water went right through his bones due to being a skeleton. "Because I have to contribute to society. I don't like just being a cooler version of an existing being."

"Huh... I never thought you would have such inner conflicts within you." A red robed Shy Guy commented while bobbing up and down.

Dry Bowser chuckled, stretching his arms as he wrapped them back around his skull. "There's always something in us that we hide from the rest of the world. There's a few stuff about me that you won't find out."

The Koopa Troop nodded and murmured as a Chain Chomp barked up. "I suppose that's true... and for the best, really."


End file.
